Sodoma y Gomorra
by milena sanchez
Summary: ...


Sodoma y Gomorra

Esta tierra de origen maldito debía ser exterminada por sus crímenes. Así lo dictamino Jehová en sus intensas cavilaciones interiores, lo único que poblaba aquella mezquita lujuriosa era pura maldad. Los hombres y mujeres pecaban con frecuencia asesinaban, violaban y ultrajaban cualquier templo sagrado erigido en su honor.

Antaño había sido un valle fértil, sus habitantes gente honrada y servicial ayudaban al extranjero y lo invitaban a compartir el pan. Las puertas de Sodoma siempre estaban abiertas al desamparado, un alma solitaria podía encontrar refugio tras esas puertas que nunca permanecían cerradas.

Criaban a los animales, los llevaban a pastar a los campos que él había puesto bajo su jurisdicción, muy raramente ocurrían enfrentamientos entre ellos. Si alguno tenía un problema contra su hermano se los llevaba a un templo dedicado a su Dios y allí los ancianos y escribas más sabios discutían con respetada inteligencia sobre quien fallaban a favor o en contra. Más tarde, cuando la última palabra estuviese dicha ambos responsables eran citados frente a un Juez de respetado carácter y entendimiento para conocer su veredicto.

Pero a medida transcurrieron los años, esos conceptos humildes que tanto le enorgullecían cuando un hijo suyo lo precisaba cambiaron para mal. Al principio eran unos pocos que se rebelaban contra la doctrina ejemplar que sus abuelos habían impartido durante generaciones. Luego, un fuerte contingente encabezado por un líder en busca de fama y reconocimiento arrastro a la última parte que aún resistía entregarse a su locura. Lentamente, en una vorágine de oscura perversión y terror ensombrecieron el corazón de esos limpios servidores y tergiversaron sus enseñanzas con nuevas doctrinas impías.

Si los ojos de Jehová pudieran desahogarse a través de lágrimas, su intenso sufrimiento apuñarlo con una máscara de indiferencia. Esconder su cólera entre sus propios pensamientos y que nadie lo notara, realmente lo haría. Pero sería en vano, es como intentar poner un parche a una herida que nunca cerraba y eso no era digno de él.

Con profunda lastima por la decisión que iba a tomar sobre sus insubordinadas creaciones, cobro valor y llamó a sus sirvientes para informales su nueva misión: aniquilar la sacrílega ciudad sin dejar rastro.

Al instante hicieron su aparición el sequito de Arcángeles bienaventurados de Jehová. Los eternos vigilantes del panteón sagrado y protectores inestimables a su entera disposición. Se arrodillaron respetuosos y efectuaron una cordial reverencia, el Dios omnisciente les sonrío con amargura. Hoy era un día para olvidar. Después de ese ultimó viaje a tierras lejanas habría un nuevo proceso que purificaría a la humanidad por muchos siglos.

-Levántense hijos míos tienen que cumplir una diligencia. Mis creaciones continúan causando estragos y es absolutamente necesario parar su insurrección. – Su creador les habló seriamente, en sus labios no había un destello de arrepentimiento. Eso les sorprendió muchísimo, ya que siempre su carácter transparento gentileza y comprensión cuando les pedía alguna cosa importante.

En completa sumisión acabaron de escuchar sus órdenes, de píe frente a él nunca le interrumpieron. Jehová transmitió el inapelable fallo con una sensación de molestia dentro suyó, no quería llegar hasta esos extremos sin embargo; era hora de exigir cuentas al hombre. Tuvieron la oportunidad de arrepentirse y no aprovecharon esa ventaja, asolaron al resto de sus creaciones con mentiras y engaños. Los asesinatos en Sodoma aumentaron y la sangre que salpico las arenas reclamaban justicia. Los ángeles al principio comprendieron las razones que afectarían a la nueva generación de humanos si esto continuaba así, aunque en la mitad de esa conversación sintieron un profundo desconsuelo.

Era verdad el continuo desplante que esos humanos realizaban contra Jehová. Habían recibido muchas oportunidades para cambiar su estilo de vida, les otorgaron una réplica exacta del edén para cohabitar. Sus familiares e hijos gozaban de buena salud y poseían aptitudes para la crianza de animales y construcción de hermosas obras arquitectónicas en sus manos mortales. Cuando oraban su Dios omnipotente cumplía sin reprochar sus viles caprichos y aún con esa opción se autocomplacian sirviendo a ídolos paganos y estatuas que habían sido recreadas por el hombre. Ya era una burla contemplar esa maldita nación sin otro interés mutuo que no sea destruirse entre hermanos, era intolerable y el juicio había llegado. Miguel apretó duramente el mango de su espada azul, él era también un arma poderosa para ejecutar una masacre. Su bondad le describía mejor que ningún otro nombre al igual que Gabriel su hermano menor, guardián de la esencia sagrada. Rafael era el protector de los viajeros y también una eminencia en el área científica, trabaja en compañía de Zarachiel y su hermano casi idéntico Aboguél. Ellos habían nacido a la misma hora lo cual, era diferente al resto de los arcángeles.

Michael y Lucifer eran consanguíneos los hermanos más poderosos y los únicos encargados de repartir justicia divina. Luego, con la rebelión de este último, el segundo al mando ocupo su lugar.

Lo mismo sucedía con Raguel y Raziel eran muy similares en carácter y empleaban las tareas a un nivel de perfección increíble. Estos fueron bautizados con un símbolo que equivalía a un guardián revelador.

Y Gabriel compartía su alma con Zadquiel ambos increíbles luchadores y buenos estrategas.

-Llego su fin.- Jehová habló con severidad y oculto un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus blancas mejillas. –ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Señor, más tiempo sería de gran alivio para esos infelices terrestres. Tengamos paciencia sus caminos aún pueden enderezarse ser rectos de corazón. – añadió Uriel conmocionado no esperaba esa determinación en sus palabras.

Jehová no contesto, les miro sin expresar alguna emoción.

-Permítame irrumpir majestad, mi hermano dijo una gran verdad ellos están equivocados. – apoyó Gabriel la iniciativa de Uriel el protector del edén.

-Solo atrasan el cumplimiento de esta orden. Ya tome una decisión, los habitantes de aquella ciudad morirán con un meteorito al anochecer y sentirán el peso de mi Ley sobre sus cabezas. Márchense tengo una reunión con sus hermanos dentro de veinte minutos. – dijó Jehová muy severo.

-Pero…señor.- Miguel quiso continuar, esta vez su Dios no le miro con amor, si no, con ira. No les estaba pidiendo su opinión él sabía las consecuencias de sus actos. Simplemente los veía como un par de niños malcriados que le empezaban a impacientar.

-Largó.- Jehová alzó su mano dispuesto a lastimar al capitán de todos los arcángeles, miguel él primogénito. No iba a repetir la solicitud, su advertencia fue captada por el clan angelical.

-Como ordene su excelencia.- se inclinó a los pies de esté y salió del panteón muy angustiado. Los otros hermanos hicieron el mismo saludo y persiguieron al arcángel que bañado en lágrimas oculto su rostro dentro de un casco militar para evitar ser consolado. Su temperamento como capitán era severo cuando un golpe así impactaba contra su espíritu acostumbrado a la batalla.

-Miguel, el gentil.- un suave eco proveniente de la habitación contigua le sorprendió.

La voz no desapareció al mencionar esas pequeñas frases. Le siguió conversando en forma telepática.

-No es correcto trasmitir información mentalmente, nuestros enemigos no perdieron la condición de arcángeles pueden oírnos y aparecer en cualquier momento al bajar al ecosistema terrestre. – Miguel estaba sentado contra una pared en su habitación bellamente decorada, se abrazó así mismo y cruzo las piernas pensativo.

-Te leo la mente angelito. Estas confundido por esta misión, y no sabes cómo evadirla. He ahí tu frustración. – Comento algo bromista ese misterioso personaje.

-Vá, no importa. Lo único relevante ahora es, cumplir nuestro objetivo. Aquí mis sentimientos son inútiles.- Miguel se limpió sus lágrimas con el reverso del puño. – Ni Tú ni nadie cambiaran el orden de los acontecimientos, Dios impondrá su castigo. Tendremos que aceptarlo sin más.

-Esa no es tu aptitud frente a una mala elección. Cuando ves una injusticia te comprometes con la causa y siempre combates aunque sabes que perderás. Muchos te respetan por ello, animo hermano. – se compadeció aquella voz entre la oscuridad.

-No ganare como antes, ya no tengo fuerzas. El enemigo es muy poderoso y aunque me duela aceptarlo lucifer es más listo y sagaz. Cuando era un príncipe regente sus misiones eran exitosas, nunca se equivocaba, en cambio tu capitán…

-Él pertenece al pasado, tienes que dejar esos recuerdos atrás para formar un futuro prosperó. Nosotros te apoyaremos, no te des por vencido nos haces falta. – dijo sincero.

-Gabriel ¿Qué haría sin ti? Mi conciencia habla a través tuyo, conoces mis debilidades mejor que nadie. – Miguel acaricio la pared y puso su mano en ella.

-Claro, soy tu ángel guardián, estoy cuando más lo necesites. No temas no te abandonare. – él también coloco su mano y recibió la energía de su capitán.

-Mañana será un largo día.- el comandante y servidor supremo de Jehová al rato se quedó dormido. Una imperceptible sonrisa pinto su rostro iluminado.


End file.
